


Tony forgot

by DonnelWaddleDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, They separate but on good terms, Tony would leave the baby in the car, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnelWaddleDee/pseuds/DonnelWaddleDee
Summary: So I felt like I wanted to write a story today when I found a comment I made on Gibbs_yeah’s story titled “Actions Have Consequences [For Tony Stark]”. Specifically Chapter 10 about if Tony actually listened to Team Cap about the Accords/Winter Soldier problem.This isn’t about that and instead is a shit post
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Tony forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gibbs_yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbs_yeah/gifts).



> I wanted to write something today soooo yeah. This is stupid

Peter was so excited right now. Iron Man just recruited him to help him fight with the Avengers! …And against the Avengers. Apparently Captain America has gone crazy and needs to be stopped. 

“Okay underoos. Stay here until I give you the signal. You flip in and take his shield, stay away from the fight. Do not move from this stop until I say so” Mr. Stark insisted before he flew off.

Peter sat behind the crates away from the fight, shaking in his feet.

He saw him fly over to stop the Captain with his friend War Machine. Peter pulled up his camera to record what was going on. “Hey guys, so I’m here in Germany where I was brought along with “Iron Man. Something about Cap going crazy and we need to stop him”.

He turned back to the group of heroes on their stand off. This was gonna be awesome, he could feel it.

But before he could jump on signal, he heard War Machine interrupt Mr. Stark to hear something Captain America was saying. Peter probably should’ve used Q-Tips and popped his ears because it’s a bit hard to make out what they were saying to each other.

Mr. Stark looked more relaxed for some reason as everyone lowered their weapons. Peter tried to move a bit closer to listen in on their conversation. The Avengers looked at each other in concern.

“Thank you Tony, we need to move now”

“New bosses aren’t gonna like this” He heard from War Machine.

“Guess he’s gonna have to find a new team” He heard Mr. Stark say as they all went off together.

The airport was quiet. The engines of the iron suits faded in the distant as Peter stayed in that one spot.

“...Um…was this part of the plan?” He said off hand to the camera. 

“Mr. Stark…Hello?” Nobody responded. The teen started to walk back and forth in place not sure what to do.

“...Maybe I’m over thinking this. Mr. Stark’ll probably send me an update”.

So he waited at that same spot in the airport, at Germany, miles and miles away from his apartment in Queens where his Aunt suspects he’s on a field trip.

Several Hours Later in Siberia

All of the avengers walked out of the frozen base. They all managed to intercept Zemo before he had a chance to awaken the other winter soldiers.

“I apologize for my anger getting the better of me Mr. Rogers. I know now that Barnes was an innocent man” T’Challa said beside Steve.

“I’m just glad we got to stop him before anymore damage was done”.

“That’s all fine and dandy, but before we can sing kumbaya, we still need have the accords to worry about” Tony said walking out from the base.

“...I stand by my decision. After everything that’s happened, I can’t trust the system we have to do the right thing anymore… I can’t go back”.

Tony looked annoyed at Steve, but turned around to look back at Bucky. “He’s that important to you ain’t he. The star crossed lovers from Ice.”

“Can’t say I see what you like him in besides being a brunette. But who am I to judge” He shrugged.

Steve looked at Tony looking like he wanted to say something, but when his eyes met Bucky, he couldn’t tell Tony the truth. Not while they were around each other.

“Gonna have to tell Ross I lost you in the battle. For a guy wearing the American flag on his ass, you’re quite the master of evasion”.

Steve for once smiled at the joke.

Out from the base walked out the rest of the group. Natasha walked up to Steve with a flash-drive in hand.

“We did some extra digging that should help with the decoding process. Extra Hydra bases still kicking around and info on suspect targets” 

“So this is it? Publicly the Avengers are done after today” Sam spoke up.

“For now it’s all we can hope for”.

“First day on the job and it’s already gone. Story of my life” Scott bemoaned.

Steve turned his attention back to Tony. “Still, if there’s a threat big enough, you can count on us for back up”. He pulled out a burner phone to hand over. Tony stays silent as he grabs the device.

“Will do Rogers…though don’t know where I can put this at the moment. My suit doesn’t have many pockets on hand”.

“More pockets than the monkey suit I used to go around in” Steve chucked.

“2012, the suit was such a pain in the ass if I needed to change my undie-!” Tony froze in place at the last word he spoke. “Undies…underooOOOOS!?!” He aimed the palm of his hands to the ground ready to fly.

“Goodbye, mazel tof, send me a postcard where ever you end up!”

And before anyone could say anything, he flew up at top speed.

They all stayed silent at the sudden outburst. 

“Did he forget his underwear on the way here?” Scott questioned.

Fin


End file.
